


Fireplace

by SociallyAwkwardFox (Maze_Runner_Fae)



Series: 25 Days of Sterekmas [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, firefighter!Derek, fireplace, teacher!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze_Runner_Fae/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles decides to have a cozy night in with his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireplace

“Der have you seen my sweater? The red one.” Stiles was looking frantically around the living room for the red sweater he had been planning on wearing today to no avail. “It has to be around here somewhere. I know I washed it.”

“Have you tried the closet?”

“Yes and it wasn’t there! I’m going to be late.”

“Just wear something else.”

“But it’s the holiday party today and I want to wear the red one. What will people say if I don’t?”

Derek rolled his eyes and picked up the sweater that was hanging on the back of one of the barstools. “I don’t think they’ll say anything. They’re five year olds. They don’t care what you wear.”

“Five year olds are cruel! You wouldn’t understand. You spend all day saving cats from trees.”

“I do not save cats from trees.”

“I’m pretty sure you do. I was talking to someone the other day. What was her name again? Oh, right! Mrs. Hoechlin was telling me all about this handsome gentleman who managed to get Mr. Fluffer-Whiskers out of a tree for her.”

“I told her not to tell you about that.”

“Well you know how persuasive I can be.” Stiles grabbed the sweater out of Derek’s hand and kissed him on the cheek with a wink. “What time do you get home tonight?”

“I thought you said you were going to be late.”

“I was being dramatic so you would help me. What time will you be home at?”

“Around seven.”

“Perfect?”

Derek looked suspiciously at Stiles. “What do you have planned?”

“Nothing to worry yourself about.”

“When you come up with a plan, there’s always a need to worry.”

“My plans are not that bad. Okay sometimes they are pretty bad but you’ll like this one. You don’t even have to do anything besides show up.”

“You promise?”

Stiles put his fingers up like a boy scout would. “Scouts honor.”

“You were never-”

“Well I need to be going now! Wouldn’t want the kids to get there before the room is all decked out. Seven o’clock! Have a great day at work honey!” Stiles kissed Derek full on the mouth with a loud ‘mwah’ sound. “See you later darling!”

“You too. Why am I dating such a freak?”

“I heard that!”

* * *

 

Stiles was currently helping Nadia make little reindeer ornaments out of clothespins while the rest of his class was busy doing the same. Some of them were munching on holiday cookies at the same time they worked so sprinkles ended up in their glitter. None of them seemed to be on a sugar high yet which was definitely a good thing consider Stiles would be easily overwhelmed by them if they decided to riot. The official party wasn’t supposed to start until the afternoon and several of the parents had agreed to help Stiles keep track of the kids.

“Mr. Stinski?”

“Yes Nadia?”

“What are you doing during holiday break?”

“Oh, you know.”

“What?”  Nadia looked up from the ornament she was making with an adorable head tilt that made Stiles’s heart melt. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to be spending time with my family and friends.”

“Do you have a girlfriend?”

“Huh?”

“A girlfriend. My daddy told me that before he married my mommy she was his girlfriend. They didn’t become married until they gave each other rings and you don’t have a ring.”

Stiles shifted slightly in the small seat he was sitting in. “Well sometimes boys date other boys so they have boyfriends instead of girlfriends.”

“So you have a boyfriend?”

“Yes and he looks really grumpy and angry but he’s actually really nice. He saves cats from trees and rescues people from burning buildings.”

“He’s a fire… A fire…”

“A firefighter.”

“A firefighter. Does he wear a big yellow suit?”

“Yes he does.”

“What about a helmet?”

“Yes he does and it’s got straps on it and everything.”

“That’s so cool!”

“The coolest.” Stiles smiled down at the small black haired girl sitting next to him.

“Is he coming to the party?”

“No. He has to work until late tonight.”

Nadia frowned and pulled a snowman coloring sheet to her section of the desk. “Will he come to the next one?”

“I’m not sure but I can ask him.”

“Will you give him this when I finish it?”

“Of course sweetie. He can hang it up in his locker at work.”

“Good. I’m gonna make it extra pretty just for him.”

“I’m sure he’ll love it.”

* * *

 

“Oh, my god.”

Stiles hung his sling bag up on a hook by the front door before staggering into the living room and falling face first onto the couch. His feet were killing him and his favorite sweater was now completely covered in craft glitter. Overall, the holiday party had gone extremely well but the clean up afterwards had been a bitch to say the least hence the pain in Stiles’s feet. Now he needed to make dinner and all the other arrangements for the evening before Derek got home.

With a groan Stiles pushed himself off of the couch and made his way towards the kitchen so he could figure out what they even had to make for dinner. After looking through the pantry Stiles decided that going with pasta would probably be the easiest thing to do. He quickly dumped a handful of pasta into a pot of boiling salt water then pulled out a saucepan to get the tomato sauced warmed up.  Stiles was about to pull out a bottle of red wine when a package of Abuelita caught his attention. Hot chocolate and pasta totally go together right?

Stiles shrugged and started to warm up some milk in another saucepan so he now had a wooden spoon in each hand. Whoever said Stiles was incapable of multitasking could suck it because Stiles is more than capable of multitasking. He’s the multitasking master that’s why he’s teaching kindergarten. It has nothing to do with the fact Stiles thinks kids are super adorable and he loves all the silly things they say.

* * *

 

“Stiles?”

“I’m in the living room!” Stiles adjusted his set up one last time then leaned casually against the front of the couch.

“Why are the lights all off?”

“It’s called ambiance babe.”

“Don’t call me babe.”

“I don’t understand what you have against the word babe.”

“I’m not a fifteen year old girl…” Derek’s voice tapered off as he took in the scene in front of him. “Dinner by the fireside?”

“A romantic night in. It’s been a while since we’ve had a date night so I thought this would be nice and cozy.”

“What are we having?”

“Spaghetti with hot chocolate on the side.”

Derek chuckled and took a sit next to his boyfriend on the floor. “I will never understand what goes through your head.”

“It’s my job to keep you on your toes.”

“Really now?”

“Yes really. I have to keep you guessing if we want the romance to stay alive.”

“I don’t think we have to worry about that.”

“You flatter me.”

Stiles and Derek fell into silence as they ate their dinner by the fireplace with nothing but soft music adding to the crackling of the fire. With a smile Stiles curled his foot around Derek’s ankle and leaned more into his side as he took another bite of food. Derek wrapped the arm he wasn’t using to eat with around Stiles’s shoulders so he was tucked further into his side.

It didn’t take long for the two to finish their meals and set the now empty plates asides. Their mugs of hot chocolate were long forgotten in favor of curling around each other with their fingers laced. Derek occasionally dropped kisses to the top of Stiles’s head while he watched the fire flickering brightly in front of him. Stiles sighed contently as he played with Derek’s fingers lazily.

“I have something for you.”

“What?”

“One of the girls in my class colored a picture for you.”

“For me?”

“Yes for you. She asked me if I had a girlfriend and I explained to her that I didn’t have a girlfriend, I have a boyfriend who is a firefighter. She wants you to come to the next party we have in full uniform.”

Derek chuckled causing Stiles’s head to move along with his chest. “Is that her talking or you?”

“That was her thank you very much. The first thing see asked me was whether you wear that big, yellow suit or not.”

“I don’t understand why kids like the uniform so much.”

“They definitely don’t like it for the same reason I do.”

“I sincerely hope not.”

Stiles let out a laugh then snuggled further into Derek’s chest somehow. “Does it ever both you? Having the fireplace going I mean.”

“Sometimes but I know that what happened wasn’t an accident. Kate’s in jail now and I know you’re well versed in fire safety so you know what to do in case of an emergency.”

“Between you and my dad I’m pretty sure I’m prepared for any situation.”

“Good. That means you’ll be safe.”

“I’m always safe when you’re here.”

“Wow. That was cheesy.”

“Only the best for you.” Stiles turned so he could capture Derek’s lips with his own. “We’re doing this again next week. This is going to become a thing.”

“Dinner by a roaring fire. I think I could put up with that.”

“There is one thing that could make this better.”

Derek adjusted Stiles so he could have a better view of his face. “I’m kind of scared to ask but I guess I will anyways. What would make this better?”

“Having sex on the floor in front of the fire.”

“Of course.”

“I’m a sucker for a cliché. Think we could dig up a bear rug?”


End file.
